opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Obama Reminds Me Of La Follette
by Jaxhawk Obama Takes A Page Out Of History http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R7RvUudusCI/AAAAAAAACVI/F7q2wq8hIc8/s1600-h/lafollette.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R7RvU-dusDI/AAAAAAAACVQ/eqfS-WYJr6Y/s1600-h/candidates08.jpg Of all the speeches and Press conferences Obama has given. I believe the one that reveals the true Obama is the one speech he gave in Madison, Wisconsin. In his speech he revealed what he means by change. Despite the fact that organized labor contributes large sums of money to his campaign, he advocates removing the effects of power and influence in Washington. The New America he speaks of is not new at all. In fact the American Progressive Party has been campaigning on issues he is advocating since the dawn of the twentieth century. He speaks of a "game" where lobbyists set the agenda and the voices of the workers is drowned out. He says he will stand with the "workers" when he is President. Obama seems to have a natural command of the double-game. He pitches himself as above partisan party politics, but in a consummately political fashion. He once said, "I've become a receptacle for a lot of other people's issues that they need to work out. . . . I've been living with this stuff my whole life". But he also attracts this identification with himself deliberately so that he embodies the national unity many Americans long for. Obama is a fine example of a mere product of the American system, shallow window-dressing for its global pretensions and further evidence of the transformation of its politics into entertainment. The triumph of looks and style over substance! He speaks of ending the mind set that got us into the war. A pacifist socialist platform back in the early 1900's. He is speaking about the division that exists in the country, further promoting the class animus that was started by peole like Victor Berger, Emil Slidel, and LaFollette. All Wisconsin progressive Socialists who preached taxation and power to the working man. He speaks of a "calling", he has dream and a hope of a boy who was not born to wealth, but hope to eleveate poverty, improve our schools, and change attitudes to bring jobs to the jobless. He says somebody must be willing to stand up and fight, and then compares his campaign to the "greatest generations" fight in WWII, the fight when women won the right to vote and the fight for civil rights. He says he will rebuild this country block by block and city by city. And there is no better place to start then in Wisconsin where the Progressive movement was started. "Our Dream will not be denied"! The previous paragraph is jumbled because it was typed while I listened to his speech in Madison, and the speech was a eloquent rambling rant, filled with promises for change that is based on class alienation and enmity. These are Socialist ideas that have been foresaken, with the exception of Pacifism which is still one of the endorsements of Socialists. What Obama is doing is repackaging and recycling the theories and philosophy of one of the founders of the Wisconsin Progressive Socialist movement. Apropos to the speech he gave in Madison, Wisconsin. Madison and the University of Wisconsin are hot beds of left wing ideas. He concludes his speech referring to a figure of the early 1900's , Robert M. La Follette. Although he doesn't call him by name, he does refer to the beginnings of what he calls the Progressive movement that he represents. Senator La Follette is best remembered as a proponent of Progressivism and a vocal opponent of railroad trusts, bossism, World War I, and the League of Nations. The Wisconsin Socialist Party web site provides this information about La Follette. "La Follette was one of the most eloquent voices of his day in speaking out in favor of popular democracy and in opposition to government by special interests. As governor, he developed the "Wisconsin Idea," the use of university professors to draft reform legislation and administer policy. At his urging, the legislature provided for direct primary elections, equalization of taxation, conservation of forests, and control of railroad rates. From 1906 to 1925, La Follette was a United States Senator. There, to combat conservatism, he organized the National Progressive League in 1911. His greatest national prominence came when he spoke out forcefully in opposition to the United States entry into World War I, believing it to be a war to protect overseas business investments. He also spoke against U.S. membership in the League of Nations. Obama is nothing less than a very slick progressive Socialist! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: February 14, 2008 Category: February 2008 Category: POLITICS Opinions Category: OPINION Opinions Category: PROGRESSIVE SOCIALISM Opinions Category: OBAMA Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.